Witchcraft and Divination
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: To be able to read the future, would it be considered a gift or curse? Some may deemed it as a curse, while others take it into their hands and right the wrong. But which path will Kyrstin chose? Maybe with some help by a certain wizard, she will be able to control these outbursts. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was little she heard these words. Their voices cluttered her mind and yet she couldn't piece them out; and they were not even in her own voice. It was always cold without emotion as well as full of mystery. She didn't know the owner to this voice, and she didn't want to.

There were no emotions in the voice as they predicted the effect to causes.

She held onto her hair as the voices surrounded her mind. She never knew what any of this ever meant.

Her parents didn't either.

Her mother would glance away whenever she brought up the voices. The woman spoke no word to her about these shortcomings, and instead focused on the future. Did she know who the voice belonged to?

"Kyrstin, please calm down." Her mother's voice called up the tree where the small girl was hiding. Her voice was full of concern over her daughter's well being.

She never understood it.

And as she grew, the voices started getting clear; but she didn't want to listen to the words no more. Not after they predicted harmful acts that happened before her eyes.

_'The boy will break his bones.'_

Moments later, a kid who was climbing up the slide fell on the other side. His wrist cracked on impact and the kids started surrounding him.

Her eyes widen as she backed away. Why did she think this? Why did the voice predict this?

Her hands shaken in fear. She felt like she was the one at fault for the boy; she knew about the accident yet she didn't speak up for it. Were these predictions here to torture her?

She already thought herself as a freak, but it wasn't enough for the fates. When she stood in front of her class with stage fright written all over her face, she looked down at the ground. She tried to remember what her father taught her, _'When you're standing in front o a crowd, just imagine them in their underwear. Because what's more embarrassing? Talking in front of class or forgetting your pants?'_

When she looked up to give her speak, all of their clothes just disappeared without a trace. She stood there in shock, while others noticed their missing clothing. They all panicked, as well as the teacher.

What was this?

Magic?

All of the students blamed her for the accident.

Why did all of these things keep happening to her? Not only was she a freak with the voices, but now others avoided her at all costs.

She looked down at her pale hands. Just why?

Why did she have to be the freak of nature?

The students stayed away from her at all costs afterwards. They all knew about her weird behaviors, and this only proved them correct. She ate alone in the lunch room. She was the school's freak.

Her mother's patted her shoulder and bent down to her eye level. She was about to say something, but one glance at the father sealed her lips once again. And soon there was talk between her father and mother about switching schools for the best of her. Their pleads were listened to when a letter came into the mail. Her mother dropped the letter onto the ground as her lip twitched. "What's wrong, dear?" the father questioned his wife.

After the intial shock, the mother took the father into the other room. Leaving her alone in the living room with the letter on the ground. She wondered what was wrong with the letter that caused her mother to act like that, so curious took hold as she leaned down and picked up the parchment.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Moran,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Her eyes followed the train of letters until she reached the end of the page. Witchcraft? Wizards? Was this some type of joke?

Her shoulders slumped. She knew something like this was only a prank pulled by the kids at school. There would be no way something like this could be real.

The door behind her opened and her mother walked out with her father. Her eyes widen when she seen Kyrstin with the opened letter. Instead of lecturing the young girl, she allowed a small sigh to escape from her lips. She was expecting the girl to litter her with questions, but instead Kyrstin only threw the letter down onto the ground. Her eyebrow twitched. "Honey..."

She turned around and face her mother. Her eyes were watery as she glanced from the page to her mother. "It's alright, mom. It's those kids again, that's all."

Her mother gave out a slight giggle and her shoulders relaxed. She leaned forward to her daughter and laid her hand on the girl's shoulders. "It's not them, dear. It's real." Her lips curled into a smile. "It's Hogwarts. A place of magic!"

Her eyebrows notched together as her mother gleamed into her eyes. Did that mean they were others like her? That she wasn't a freak of nature?

She raised a finger to her lips and glanced back to the kitchen door. "Let's not speak a word about this to your father, alright?" She wiped the tears that escaped from Kyrstin's eyelids. "Everything will be alright soon," she promised. The mother rose and picked up the papers. She tucked them into her pocket for safekeeping. "Honey, you may come out now," she called out to the father.

Kyrstin stood wiped her face once again and looked at her two parents. Her father walked out of the kitchen and scratched the back of his neck as he glanced to the mother to his own daughter.

"We've found a new school for her!" the mother grinned in delight.

"That's great!" He patted her shoulder. "When does it start? Where do we have to drive her?"

The woman blinked. All of her knowledge of the school was minimum compared to other wizards. "Well, it's a boarding school. She will be staying there through the school year."

His shoulders slumped but he didn't regret the idea. If this was a way to keep his daughter safe, and even his wife seemed to agreed to it, then who was he to judge?

**TBC**

**This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic, so any advice on writing the characters would be welcomed. I'm aiming for about three chapters per a school year until we reached fifth year. And I'm still new to writing OC's, so please tell me if she's turning into an Mary Sue. This was based on Peyton-Alice's idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

The two strolled through a city. All of it looked normal to the young girl, yet she felt something was off. The voices in her head slowed down, but it still stayed.

Each step she took with her mother at her side. The woman didn't give her any hints where they were heading, only that she would find out soon. Her father was left at home, oblivious to where the mother was taking their daughter.

They entered a pub called Leaky Cauldron. A place she would never thought her mother, a business woman, would enter. The girl huddled close to the woman as the walked through the dimly lite room.

Everyone within the pub looked like brutes, or even monsters, to her small mindset. She tugged on her mother's jacket in fear.

They passed a old waitress who had a piece of straw between her lips. She glanced down at the youngster with a friendly smile, but the girl didn't returned it and only held tighter on the fabric.

The mother gave the waitress a slight nod, as if it was a greeting. Then she passed the old woman and headed to the back of the pub. They passed through the door and ended up behind the pub.

She raised her eyebrow at her mother. "Where are we going?"

The woman only answered in a grin that held secrets. She couldn't wait to see her daughter's expression on what was pass this brick wall.

They stood in front of a brick wall and the woman leaned over. She taped the bricks in a certain order, Kyrtin tried to remember the bricks but her mother was too fast.

They started moving.

She backed away; thinking the wall was about to break.

Instead, they layered away into the edges. The mother stood at the side and gestured to the area behind the wall. In front of them was a whole alley with unique characters walking around. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," the mother's cheeks puffed out into a friendly smile; one that a grandmother would have.

"W-What's this? It jus- appeared," the girl uttered. Her eyes widen as she looked through the pathway her mother made.

"Come on before it closes." She waved the girl through and she did. As soon as they stepped away, the bricks went back to their original places.

She took a hold of the girl's hand and strolled through the alley, while others went around them. With her other hand, she took out the pages that got sent through the mail. "...Pointed hat, protection gloves, winter cloak..." She read off the list to herself.

Though the ride over here, her mother say no word about this place called Hogwarts; she had no clue why she needed those items in the first place.

"It's been a while since I've came here," the mother yipped as she glanced up from the paper, "But I'm certain I gotten enough to get the supplies."

"Couldn't we go somewhere closer to home?"

"This place has all of what we need, honey."

The two strolled inside of the first store. As soon as Kyrstin stepped through that door, she was surrounded by cloaks and robes. Racks lined from the back of the store to the front. Each row had something different from the next; one held cloaks, next had different colors, and so on. Other items, such as gloves and ties, covered the walls.

Her mother went down the racks looking for the girl's size while she stood at the end. Others were inside of the store as well. There was an old lady who was trimming a cloak down to size for a young rounded brunet; who kept fidgeting. The needle poked his arm and he squealed.

No one was moving the needle; it moved by itself.

Her eyes widen in shock, and blinked as if it would disappear or a lady would be holding it.

Instead, the needle moved outwards while the child gulped as if it would aim for his neck. "Calm down," the old lady uttered as she whipped a stick and the needle moved again to fix the sleeve.

The stores after that gotten stranger and stranger.

Was this Wonderland of some sorts?

Her lips circled into a smile.

Maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

That this wasn't some sort of prank pulled on her by bullies.

There was an actually place that housed others like her within it.

She seen the kids play with all sorts of oddities and fathers who conjured up a small trick to play with his children.

She couldn't help but smiled when a cat curled herself against her feet. The mother handed the owner a few coins and the girl was given a companion. A calico kitten with brown eyes.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Hood."

The mother gave a small snort, and curiously asked, "Why that name?"

"Because his spots looks like a hoodie."

The three of them left the store with bags. They were filled with books, a wand, which was made out of ivy and with Kelpie hair at its core, and other items. Some the mother ordered to be sent to the school, or even to their house.

They returned to their house, where the items magically appeared. The cat hopped out of her arms and landed onto the carpet; glancing around the household. They laid all of the supplies within a corner of the household for the time being.

Through the week, the parents slowly packed the luggage; neither of them wanted their child to leave so soon. The father told stories throughout it all about how she was little. He may not know of the magic world, but he did know he would miss his daughter. She stood at the end of the hallway and looked down at the books, even peeking behind its cover.

Was Hogwarts like Diagon Alley?

From what she has seen, she certainly hoped so. The place was so full of colors and amazement that it would be a dream going to a school like that.

The cat curled in the middle of the father's legs as he placed the book into the suitcase, the one that Kyrstin handed him. "Next time, we are getting a puppy," he uttered as he tapped the kitten's head. "What type of man would I be if I walked this kitten all over? With a dog at least it will look better." The kitten placed his lingering finger between his teeth and bite down. "Ouch!" the father jerked his hand back. He glanced down at the kitten and scratched his head, "...Nevermind."

The two females giggled.

By the end of the week, the bags were finally packed, ready to go.

As was their daughter.

They drove through the country to King's Cross Station.

**TBC**

**Sorry if I get any facts wrong, I'm just glancing at the wiki for small answers. It's been a while since I read/seen Harry Potter so I don't remember all of the schedules. **


	3. Chapter 3

She stood outside of a door and peered in. A girl with hair of a vixen gazed out the window in a day dream. With a small push, she opened the door and walked inside. "Can I sit here?"

The bright orange haired girl gave a slight nod without glancing her way.

She signed in relief and sat herself across from her. Outside the window was hundreds of waving parents and guardians. Her own mother stood in the back, away from the other parents, and gave her daughter a slight nod. Her father already said his greetings at the car because of the mother's commands.

The sides of her lip curled into a smile.

A fresh start with others like her.

This was something she could only dream about. There was always a tiny hope of moving away and starting in a new place, but once those kids saw her strange powers, they would quickly turn on her like the rest of them.

Not this time.

The ginger lifted her gaze off the window when the door opened. Kyrstin followed her line of eye and there stood a boy. "Finally, some opened seats," the boy moaned in delight.

"Oh…" the other girl mumbled as she turned back around.

The boy glanced around the small room and into the hallway. "What's wrong? Expecting the trolley?"

"No," she answered.

The boy with a brown hair shifted from one foot to the other before sitting next to Kyrstin. She shifted in her seat to give him more room and he took as much space as he wanted. Her hands clasped together as she was against the train wall.

"I'm Miles. Miles Bletchley." He nodded to the other two girls to follow suit.

The vixen girl tapped on the window before sending glares at Miles. "Susan Bones."

They waited for the last one to introduce herself, and she finally did. "Kyrstin Moran," she mumbled lowly with a slight bob of her head. All of her earlier excitement shifted into bashfulness.

A new start meant meeting new people. They may be similar to her, but even then she could not complete a conversation with them.

'_The door will open.'_

Her head darted toward the door when a faint ringing came coming and coming. Her mind voices have been dim ever since she entered Diagon Alley, and even now, the voices were clustered together. This was the first prediction she had since she came on board. The wheels rolled against the metal ground and echoed but it stopped in front of their door. The side of it shifted and an old lady appeared with a trolley full of goodies.

She glanced at the other two to see their reactions. Imminently, Miles stood up and walked over to the trolley. "Oh, can I have some of those, choco frogs." He licked his lip as he listed his items.

The other girl stood up and grabbed a candy bar. Her hand was in her pocket as she pulled out those strange coins.

"That's all for you?" the old lady wondered.

"Yuck," Miles uttered as he piled his goodies up. "Tried that last year. Never again."

"I like it," Susan uttered without hesitation. She took a step back and seated herself once again. The wrapper on her candy bar was removed and she took a bite out of it. Even from where Krystin was sitting, she could smell the bar. It was a mix of black licorice and barberries. It was something her grandmother would eat and enjoy.

The brunet rolled his eyes at the vixen girl and carried his load to the other side of Krystin. He patted his pockets, he was wearing cargo pants, until he grinned and pulled out a small sack and handed the trolley worker the price of the sweets.

The door closed once again and the three sat there in silence. Susan went back to staring out the window while chewing on her bar. Miles tapped the side of the wall as he dropped a few jelly beans in his mouth. Krystin rocked her legs back and forth, counting each minute that passed.

It felt like forever.

The silence did not help neither.

The loudmouth fell asleep once his advances were denied by the girls. The vixen girl finally uttered something under her breath and stared down Krystin. "Never heard of Moran House."

She blinked once before gathering up an answer, "Most of my family is office workers."

"Muggle born?"

"Come again?"

The girl signed, "Of course you are. Probably just learned about magic, right?"

"Yes?"

"Your parents? They are just office workers? Not aurors?"

Her father was only a shop owner while her mother worked in a nearby office building. From what she knew, there was never any mention of magic before now with her voice being the exception. She shook her head.

Susan nodded as if she already understood. "Magic is passed down through blood, and stuff like that. Muggle borns are the exception though. I guess to keep the blood unique from others as possible. You know what muggles are?"

She shook her head.

"Normal people. People without wands and has to do everything by hand. I'm too lazy to do that stuff. Rather whip up a spell and things do themselves. Well, two muggles get together and have a baby. But the baby is magical. That's you right there."

Her head shook in understanding, but another thought was on her mind. She was certain her mother knew more than she was letting on. It was only a matter of finding out. Though, with her father, she was certain all of his secrets were already out in the open.

Everyone knows he dyes his hair.

He won't admit it.

Susan eyed her before looking back out the window. "Don't worry. Everyone is going to Hogwarts to learn magic. You shouldn't be far behind."

She nodded and leaned back in her seat. The boy next to her was talking in his sleep. She couldn't piece the words together. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was either epic or exciting. Her fingers tapped on her knee as she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

It felt like forever until the train finally stopped.

The red haired girl woke her up as she was leaving the cart but not Miles. She raised her eyebrow, but the girl didn't notice and walked off. "Miles…it's time to wake up…" she mumbled softly as she pushed on his knee.

He didn't wake.

Susan stopped in her tracks.

Kyrstin sighed and walked off; leaving the boy to the temper of a trolley lady. When she caught up to Susan, there was already a crowd outside of the door. She passed through a few other students, who already changed into their uniforms. She has been in her uniform since she arrived.

All of the shuffled into lines as they stepped out of the train. They were stationed I front of a forest opening, with a path leading over the hill. Above the line of trees was a black castle and dimly lit windows. It was far off into the distance, bordering on a cliff. The moon shined behind one of the towers.

They all glanced at each other in the crowd before a huge man stepped in front of them. He was the size of an ape, and smelled like one as well. He wore several furs that draped down against the ground and hair that never looked like it has been brushed.

He lifted up his hand, with a candle, and looked at each one of the students. When his eyes met a certain boy in the crowd, he smiled and puffed out his chest.

What was he?

She blinked once, twice, but he began a speech to them. All of his words were quieted out from the gossip spreading through the crowd. He tried getting their attention once again, but using fear, pointing up to the hills filled with trees and their shadows.

_'The light will go out.'_

She waited for the candlelight he held in his hand to vanish, but it only dimmed down until he sheltered it away from the howling winds.

Sometimes the voices were not always true or their timing was off.

She shook her head as she tried to get back on track. As the girl looked around, she saw that Susan was already cluttered into the crowd of students. Miles finally joined them but joined his group of friends.

A sigh escaped from her pale lips and she strolled along with the others to the castle.

Everyone already started making friends from the train ride, and they stood in groups, surrounding each other. She stood close to one group in particular and they were talking about a person called Potter.

She first thought it was an old man who made a great achievement, she was so wrong when she found out.

**TBC**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, bad month. **


End file.
